Tainted City
by 4fireking
Summary: Pegasus has blackmailed Kaiba into cheating on Jounouchi with Yami. If Kaiba doesn't he will expose Kaiba's relationship with Jounouchi. Why is Pegasus doing this and what will become of Kaiba an Jounouchi? (Co-author's DDLDarkHeartofWater and The Ancient Shadow Wolf Master)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi story without any dueling. It wasn't my idea to write it. I asked The Ancient Shadow Wolf Master to help with another one of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories. Instead we worked on a different story. I don't know what his reaction will be for me posting the story because he has told me he wants to post the story but he hasn't replied or posted anything we sent to each other. I finished with the help of DDLDarkHeartofWater. I thought of writing the entire story in one chapter but I thought to see if Ancient Shadow Wolf Master was okay with this first.**

 **Tainted City**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

XXX

Kaiba had been working on his projects. He hadn't known someone had snooped into his personal life. He was oblivious to the fact another person knew of his affairs. It irked him to the point he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was interrupted when he heard the phone go off. He wondered who it could be. He didn't allow just anyone his number. He looked at the caller ID, and was surprised to see it wasn't someone he knew. He was tempted to ignore it. He stiffened when hearing the voicemail. He recognized the voice. It caused a shiver to race down his spine. he shook it off. He couldn't allow his past to haunt him. He listened closely to the message.

"Hello, Kaiba-boy," the voice of Pegasus says from the message. "I have something you might be interested in. Come to my island, and I'll show you what it is."

He raised a brow when it finished. He wondered why the man wanted him there. A part of him was telling him not to go while the other part was curious of what Pegasus had to offer. He knew he shouldn't be reckless. He was tempted to ignore it. Though something told him he should at least take a look. He decided to finish the last bit of work. Once he was ready, he powered up the Blue Eyes jet. He hadn't told anyone where he would be going. He didn't tell his lover or his rival. He didn't even tell little brother. He knew it would bite him in the a** later. It took a while before the island came into view. The jet landed on an open space. He stepped out, and was directed to where he was supposed to meet Pegasus. He strode through the path with purpose. He opened the front door, and came inside. He had to ravel down the carpeted hallway until he reached another door. This opened up into the chamber where he found the man. He took a seat across from him. he was waiting to hear what this was about.

"Why did you want me here?" Kaiba asked in a cold manner with an impassive stare.

"Oh, you'll see," he says with a smirk as he brings out a thick folder which he passed over to him. "A friend of mine took these for me. Do they look familiar to you?"

Kaiba opened the folder. His eyes widened in shock. He hadn't thought anyone would find out. The pictures were of his experiences with his lover Jonouchi, and with his rival Atem. He was speechless. he had the feeling Pegasus wanted something if he wanted to make sure these didn't leak out to the media. His reputation would be ruined if they found out. He glanced up at him once he finished. he closed the folder. He slid it back over to him. There was a brief silence hanging between them. It was broken when the CEO decided to speak.

"What will it take to keep you silent?" Kaiba asked briskly.

" Ooh, Kaiba-boy. And what makes you think I want any of your money. I have more in my right pocket than you have in your trust fund." Pegasus was bragging while Kaiba growled his teeth at him. " I want something from you that's a little more precious than money."

" You are not going to ask me to cosplay in your ridiculous Toon outfits, are you?" The only thing Kaiba hated more than Pegasus was the monsters in his deck. They were annoying cartoon characters both whimsical and based on every form of movie, comic book, cartoon, and riveting manga characters. " That will never happen in your life."

" Ooh, that would be lots of fun Kaiba-boy. But what I want you to do is tape a video for me."

" A video? Are you telling me you are black mailing me by giving you a tape? I know you're some big creator, but why don't you ask your bodyguards to buy your favorite cartoons at the video store."

" Not that kind of video. This video is much more precious to me. I want you to find your rival Yugi Motou and..."

" Duel him? You don't even have to ask. All it takes is a new strategy and Yugi will walk right up to me."

" That's not what I want you two gay lovebirds to do. Invite him to your bed and have sex with him."

Seto stared at Pegasus in shock. "... What?" He asked. He had to have misheard the man; it was the only explanation.  
Pegasus smirked. "You heard me. I want you to film yourself and Yugi Mutou having sex and give me the tape."

" I'm leaving." Seto turned around and walked towards the exit. Two of Pegasus's guards was standing in the way. One was bald and the other had fuzzy brown hair.

" Is that anyway to treat our guest?" Pegasus asked like he planned the whole thing. " Your free to leave. Just know that no amount of money you use can change this predicament. You'll never be able to host another Duel Monsters tournament ever again."

Seto glared at him over his shoulder. Pegasus smirked and continued. "And imagine what would happen to your company if these photos were leaked."

XXX

Kaiba was inside a hotel kissing the nape of someone. His white blazer and duel disk were on a chair. The hotel was half the hotel he could stay at but he chose to stay somewhere where no one knew where he was. Kaiba was wearing a condom even though he was thrusting his (I don't want to say it) into his lover's butt.

There was a tape recorder in one corner, videoing the entire thing.

Mokuba thought his brother was at a conference. He looked up to his big brother and probably wouldn't like it if he told him he was having a gay relationship with someone he made fun of since the first day they met. Kaiba could feel Jounochi's bones against his arms when he moved inside him. Kaiba could feel the ecstasy moving inside his veins.

XXX

Kaiba didn't want that video going out to the public. It wasn't just for his sake but for Jounochi's as well. Kaiba knew he had to say yes. That's when he turned around and talked to Pegasus.

" I'll do it."

Pegasus smirked, a dark glint in his eyes. "I thought you'd see it my way, Kaiba-boy."

Pegasus snapped his fingers. A guard rushed in carrying a pillow with yellow trimmings around it. On that pillow was a deck box. A gold deck box with a Blue Eyes on the front.

" What's this?"

" This is what you'll use to record your intimate moment. It will record what you do to Yugi and send it to me. To turn it on all you have to do is put a deck of forty cards inside it. These won't be ordinary cards of course. They'll actually be parts like a battery and a recorder to turn it on. Have fun, Kaiba-boy."

Seto ground his teeth together but took the deck and left.

XXX

" Hey Seto," Mokuba spoke over the Blue Eyes Jet screen. " How was your meeting?" Kaiba had to lie to Mokuba about where he was going. He picked a meeting. " Do you want me to order something for when you get back or are you still busy?"

" Not today, Mokuba. I have something else I have to do."

" But you just got out of a meeting, Seto. When are you going to come home?"

Seto hesitated. "I'll be home later, Mokuba. You can order pizza if you want to."

Seto turned off his communication with Mokuba. Whenever Seto Kaiba did anything he told Mokuba about it. Keeping it from him was the hardest thing he had to do. But it had to be done. No one except himself, Pegasus and Yugi could know about this. Preferably, Yugi wouldn't even know.

The Blue Eyes jet went into overdrive. It speed faster back to Domino City.

XXX

Yugi was in his grandfather's store. He was trying to hide from all the crazy fans of his. They all wanted to duel him. It was fun the first and second time but it was getting old. It wasn't like he was saving the world with Pharaoh. Speaking of Pharaoh, he was deciding on what day he would follow Marik's orders and go to Egypt.

He hummed in thought. Maybe next week as he would be off from.

" Yugi, can you help me sweep the dust away?" Yugi's Grandpa Solomon Muto asked him.

" I'm coming, Grandpa," Yugi said.

Yugi walked to the front entrance to help his grandfather. No matter how old Solomon Muto got he was always working. Yugi had to handle new products but most of the products his grandfather had was Duel Monster cards. Yugi wish he would take it easy so he wouldn't be hurting his back all day.

Yugi stepped outside…

The cool evening breeze caressed his cheeks and he closed his eyes with a soft, content sigh. Then he opened them again when he heard footsteps.

" Hello Yugi."

Yugi Muto was visited by Seto Kaiba. Normally when Seto Kaiba was around people would be silent and watch him. There was no one around to do that. Solomon Muto was still sweeping the dust away as if Kaiba wasn't there.

Yugi looked up at Seto in surprise before smiling. "Hi Kaiba. Can I do anything for you?"

" Muto, you know your one of my greatest rivals, yes?" Yugi nodded his head.

" I don't really have time to duel you now, Kaiba. I have to help Grandpa clean the store."

Kaiba answered Yugi's problem taking out his phone and pressing nine buttons. After pressing nine buttons men in black suits with black sunglasses that looked like Pegasus men but really worked at KaibaCorp appeared.

" Clean this house and sweep away all the dust.

The man nodded and went to work. Yugi sighed. "So you want to duel then?" Seto shook his head. "Then what?"

"Follow me." He climbed into his limo.

The limo was driving away from Yugi's house and even went past the KaibaCorp building. Yugi has never seen Seto Kaiba act so incomprehensible. Yugi saw a glass of wine in his limo's cup holder.

" Why don't you have a drink, Yugi," said Kaiba who picked up his glass having a small sip.

"No thanks; I don't drink."

Seto Kaiba put his glass of wine down. He put his arms together to press his thumbs together. " Yugi, what I'm about to tell you is very humiliating. I don't want you to get the wrong idea from me. But by doing this I will be saving one of your friends life."

" One of my friends?" Yugi never thought he'd hear Seto Kaiba worry about one of his friends. " What one of my friends is in danger."

" I can't tell you. By telling you they might be in danger," said Kaiba.

"But-"

"Yugi, just let me explain," Seto sighed. "Please."

Yugi couldn't deal with this by himself. He needed someone to help him. The pharaoh appeared next to Yugi in his invisible ghost form. Kaiba couldn't see him and Yugi couldn't talk to him because Kaiba would think he was crazy.

" I think we should listen to Kaiba," the pharaoh told him.

Yugi hesitated before sighing and nodding. "Alright, Kaiba, I'll listen."

Kaiba barely smiled, but Yugi was sure he saw him smiling when he agreed to listen. That smile vanished from his face.

" Pegasus wants me to do something with you. Something you would do if you were with a lover...I don't suppose you know what I'm referring to."

Yugi tilted his head in confusion. Yami glared at Kaiba, knowing what he was getting at. "Not really...sorry..."

" This limo is driving to a hotel as we speak. Once we step out Pegasus's guards will be watching us. Pegasus expects us to be making love on a bed while recording the whole thing. Pegasus wants me to do this because he knows...I have feelings for you."

Yugi stared at the CEO in shock. "B-But what about Jounouchi?"

" It's complicated, Yugi. But Jounouchi knows by doing this I will be helping someone he cares about."

"Don't do it, aibou," Yami growled, still glaring at Seto.  
Yugi ignored him and chewed his lip. "And if I do this, I'll save one of my friends?"

Kaiba nodded. " I promise it will be over quickly, Yugi. We're about to park so please just follow my lead."

Yugi hesitated. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to,"Yami told him.

The limo stopped. All of a sudden the door opened and someone's hand pulled Yugi out. Yugi and Seto were standing in front of the biggest hotel in Domino City. Seto silently began walking towards the hotel.

Yugi was dragged against his will into the hotel. Yams could do nothing to help him. He heard the sound of classical music inside the hotel.

"If you want me to take over, I will," Yami told him.

Yugi allowed the Pharaoh to transform. A family with a five year old boy holding his mother's hand walked in. The boy saw Yugi change from a small high school boy to the Pharaoh, smiled.

Yami smiled back at the boy before following Kaiba, a scowl forming on his face directed at the CEO's back.

" Kaiba, leave Yugi out of this. If you want to use someone to save our friends use me."

Kaiba turned around and looked at Yugi. He smiled because Yugi was taller. " I'm suppose to believe your that Pharoah? Come on, Yugi, it's all just a means of helping each other."

"I'm not Yugi, and I think you know that at this stage, Kaiba." Yami narrowed his eyes.

" Right," Kaiba laughed. " Your some kind of Egyptian Pharaoh and I'm some kind of priest that's suppose to battle you for control over your kingdom. Get real. It's geeky things like that is why I stay away from museums."

"So why did you go to Isis in the first place? Why did you host the tournament, just like she told you too, just to defeat a sixteen year old who was looking for revenge in all the wrong places?"

"Simple; he had a god card."

"So what happened to Ryou and Marik when their darker halves took over?" Yami pressed. "You yourself know that Ryou would never hurt someone. So what happened in that tournament?"

" Enough about this whole destiny, other selves, and future cr ap! All I know is there's real problems and I need you to help stop it!"

" Your not getting any help from Yugi or me. I'm leaving."

Seto caught his shoulder roughly as he turned to leave and shoved him against the wall. "I don't care who you think you are, who you are or what you think of me," he growled. "All I care is that if you don't do this, not only will my company go to ruins and I'll be ridiculed, but one of your friends is likely to get hurt if not killed because of Pegasus! So either you do it by choice or I will find a way to make you do it if it means saving him."

The Pharaoh didn't like how forceful Kaiba was being. But when Yugi looked at the exit he saw two guards on the other side of the window. There was no escaping. Kaiba walked up to the front desk to order his room.

" Hello Mr. Kaiba," he said. " What room would you like."

" The one that is at the top floor."

The man nodded with a pleasant - although shaky - smile and handed him the key. "Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Will you be needing room service or house keeping before tomorrow morning?"

"No." Seto simply turned and walked towards the elevator. Yami narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Mou hitori no boku, if one of our friends is in danger and this will help, we should at least consider it," Yugi said, appearing in his spirit form beside Yami.

" Maybe. But how can we trust it's for one of our friends if Kaiba hasn't even told us which one?" The Pharaoh asked.

" Yugi," Kaiba said. He was at the elevator and pressing a button. The elevator door opened. " Step on the elevator."

"I'm not Yugi," Yami repeated. He glanced at Yugi.

"I still think we should trust him. He hasn't given us any more reason than Malik has, but we all trust him now... unless Marik is taking over his body," Yugi pointed out. "And we all trust Ryou when Bakura isn't taking over his body too. And even then, even you seem to trust them more now that Zork's been defeated."

Yami walked into the elevator with Kaiba. When he entered the elevator a man and a woman ran hand to hand in the elevator. The man looked like a rich brat using his parents money and the girl he was with was a brown haired girl with pigtails in a tennis outfit. The man put his mouth to her neck like he was trying to devour her.

When they reached the fifth floor they ran out giggling towards their room. The doors closed with Yugi and Kaiba standing in silent. They couldn't be like those two, the mood to them was something completely different like two enemy sides of World War 2 trying to figure out whether they should fight or talk.

Eventually, Yami chose to do the latter. "If you can't tell me who it is, you can at least tell me how they'll be put in danger," he growled.

Kaiba couldn't tell him that either. Telling him would reveal the identity of who was in trouble. Kaiba had to tell him something or he would get suspicious. " I've been sending threatening letters to Pegasus after what he did in Duelist Kingdom. He says if I don't do this he'll come after your friends. He will start with your dumb friend Tristan."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Don't call Tristan dumb. He's smarter than most of the people who work for you and he's got a lot more heart than you or any of your co-workers."

The elevator stopped. It opened on the top floor which was a room designed for Seto Kaiba. It was big with glass windows showing the sky and a big bed. There was a table with wine in a bucket of ice. Seto Kaiba stepped out of the elevator, but Yami didn't. The elevator would've closed if Kaiba didn't put his hand on the door.

" What are you waiting for? Come out, Yugi."

"At the very least, call me by my name, Kaiba."

Seto snorted. "Are you still playing this game of make-belief, Yugi? You still want to pretend that the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh lives in your little puzzle, and that I'm a priest?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "If you're not a priest from ancient Egypt, then how can you read Ancient Egyptian?" Without giving Seto a chance to respond, he switched to said language. "You, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura and I were the only ones able to read it."

"That means nothing! It was a hoax!" Seto snapped.

Yami smirked. "Then how did you understand me when I spoke Ancient Egyptian a minute ago?"

Seto was angry. All these mind games Yugi was playing on him, all these so called prophecies he had to care about, all of it made him want to explode. In his moment of anger Seto grabbed Yugi's hands and kneeled down to kiss his lips. Yugi could feel Seto's tongue touching his mouth. Why...because Seto wanted to shut Yugi up, but not anymore. Now he just wanted to take Yugi to his bed and do everything Pegasus told him...only he wasn't doing it because of Pegasus.

Yami's eyes widened in shock at the CEO's actions.

XXX

The hotel clerk had no more customers coming in so he decided to play on his computer. The program was said to improve his memory and his brain power. Suddenly, the elevator door opened and Seto Kaiba walked out. He was alone, the short guy with the spiky hair wasn't with him. He was holding a deck case in his hand. Where was he going?

" Going out, Mr. Kaiba?" He asked.

" Sign me out of my hotel room," Seto said. " And I you see a man in that room kindly tell him to leave."

"O-of course, Mr. Kaiba. I'll have it checked...right away..." The hotel clerk stared after him as Seto left. "Well that was...odd..." He sighed and summoned one of the cleaning ladies. "Clean the room Mr. Seto Kaiba was in; he's finished. If you see someone in there, kindly escort him out."

They nodded and went up to the top floor. Kaiba didn't wait for Yugi to walk back down. He had to met with Pegasus and show him the video tape. Waiting for him outside was his limo. Two of his private security were waiting and bowed upon his arrival. Seto just looked at them with his faceless expression.

" When Yugi Mutou steps out of that hotel call a cab for him. And if he asks where I went tell him I had to do business and he wasn't important to me."

The two nodded in unison. "Of course, Mr. Kaiba." Seto didn't bother to respond, instead climbing into his limo before driving away. It was a few minutes later that Yami stepped out of the hotel.  
The guards went up to him. "Yugi Mutou?" One asked.

" Yes." Yami wasn't really Yugi but if he couldn't explain it to Kaiba there was no way these two would believe him.

" Seto Kaiba has asked us to make you wait here while we get you a taxi."

" That's perfectly fine. I can walk home by myself. Where is Seto Kaiba heading to?"

"He said he had to do business and that you weren't important to him," one of the guards relayed.  
Despite having expected it, Yami felt a slight pang in his chest. He nodded in understanding and began to walk away.

" Yugi."

Yami froze. He recognized that voice. It belonged to Anzu Mazaki. She was one of Yugi's best friends in fact she was his first friend. If she knew Yami in Yugi's body walked out of hotel with Kaiba she would get upset.

"I'll take over for now," Yugi assured him before taking control. He turned and smiled at Anzu. "Hi Anzu!"

" Yugi..." Anzu blinked her eyes. " It is the real you, right? Your not the Pharaoh are you?"

" It's me, Anzu," Yugi laughed. " Look into my eyes and you can tell it's me."

Anzu hesitated, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were hesitant and calculating. Then she smiled slightly. "Good."

Anzu looked up. She saw a hotel behind him. She once walked in there to see what it was like and it smelled like fifty different teas. Yugi had the same smell on him.

" Yugi, did you go into that hotel?"

" No, Anzu. I was picking up milk for my grandfather."

"Then why do you smell like the tea they sell there?" Anzu tilted her head.

Yugi hesitated. "I...may or may not have stopped in there to see if their kids area had a gaming station. Turns out that it does; it's a really good one too!" He grinned before drooping. "Too bad I can't use it..."

Yugi was acting very weird around Anzu. She wanted to ask him more but she didn't have the time for it. She instead grabbed his hand.

" I'm buying flowers for my mom. Her birthday is today. Want to come along?"

" Anzu I...I..."

" Terrific. Let's go."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "But I still need to get milk for Grandpa!" He protested.

"You can get it on the way back."

Yami in spirit form smiled seeing Anzu pulling Yugi. It wasn't how Yugi resisted that was making him smile. After having his body taken by Kaiba it was good to see him spending time with Anzu. Yugi liked Anzu and she liked him, but Yugi often wondered if she liked him more than just a friend.

Y ami looked in the sky. He saw something flying in the sky making the same sound as a jet. It wasn't a normal jet. In just half an hour since Kaiba left the hotel he was flying somewhere.

' _Where are you going, Kaiba?'_

He narrowed his eyes slightly, his gaze fixed on the jet until he felt a small tug at his subconsciousness, alerting him that he was getting too far away from the Puzzle. He quickly caught up to Yugi and Anzu, watching as they chatted.

XXX

Seto Kaiba was flying back to Pegasus's castle to deliver the recorded video. On his way there he felt like he was being watched. There were a few helicopters he passed on the way there, but he passed them with his jets speed.

He frowned at the box. If it was still recording, he was not going to be happy. And when he wasn't happy; people lost their jobs per ten minutes.

" Hello, Kaiba-boy."

That was Pegasus's voice. Where was it coming from? Kaiba only had one communication device. Pegasus's face was on it.

" What are you doing? I brought the recording you asked for and I'm coming to your castle."

Pegasus smirked and clapped. "Marvelous, Kaiba-boy! But I'm afraid my terms haven't quite been satisfied just yet. There's one more thing I want you to do."

" One more thing? I went through so much trouble to get this stupid tape. Do you think I just walked into Yugi's house, asked him, and he went with me? He tried to resist so much I had to go to the biggest hotel in the city and then I had to take him to my private room."

"Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to. But remember what will happen to Jounouchi Katsuya if you refuse." Pegasus smirked darkly.

"Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to. But remember what will happen to Jounouchi Katsuya if you refuse." Pegasus smirked darkly.

Seto growled and his fists clenched. "What do you want?"

" I want you to make a press conference and tell everyone how you enjoy sneaking into hotels with men."

Seto's glare became lethal. (No offence to Bakura or Marik, but Seto's death glare put them all to shame.)

"You little-"

"Ah ah ah," Pegasus sang with a smirk.

A guard walked into the screen with a device that looked like a video recorder. Kaiba flinched when he saw that recorder.

" You don't to tell them who you are in a relationship with, but when they find our your gay the whole paparazzi will never leave you alone."

"What's the point of all this?" Seto snapped.

It's a game Kaiba-boy. After I stopped making Duel Monsters I get bored very easily. And you are my favorite person to play with."

Seto ground his teeth together and turned to leave. Seto was blocked. When he turned around he saw twenty helicopters blocking his path. There were men sticking out of the door with rocket launchers. Was Pegasus so obsessed over Kaiba he was willing to kill him?

" How about we discuss what you are going to say over dinner."

"How about you let me leave and go back to my little brother?" Seto hissed in response. "I'm not really in the mood to chat about this over caviar and juice, Pegasus."

Pegasus put a hand on his shoulder. "You're staying for dinner."

" If you think pretending to touch me over a virtual screen is going to change my plans your sorely mistaken. Now let me go back to my little brother."

"You're going to regret this decision, Kaiba-boy."

The screen turned off. Pegasus ended his communication with Kaiba. Behind him the helicopters moved away to let Kaiba through. Pegasus said he would regret this but so far things were looking better than when he had to videotape him and Yugi in that hotel. His Blue Eyes jet went as fast as it could back to Domino City.

XXX

"Yugi!" Solomon Mutou called. "Kaiba is here to see you!"

" Again?" Yugi asked. " I just got home from the flower shop with Anzu."

"I'll take over if you want, aibou," Yami said, not wanting Yugi to have to deal with Seto.

" No. I'll deal with Kaiba."

Yugi walked downstairs to see Seto Kaiba. He didn't look happy, but it,could have just been Seto's normal look.

"Yugi, I..." Seto hesitated and sighed. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

Yugi walked down the stairs and walked outside with Kaiba. It was surprising to see that Kaiba didn't have any limo's or security around.

Seto sighed. "I am never going to say that I acknowledge the existence of him again, but... I need to talk to Yami."

Yugi didn't understand what made Kaiba change his mind about Yami but when he saw how serious he was he changed from Yugi to Yami. Yami wasn't very happy to see Kaiba. He did something he never did to anything, he slapped Kaiba across the face.

Seto flinched slightly. "I suppose I deserved that."

" I didn't care what you did to me, but don't you dare try to come back and talk to Yugi like you didn't do it," Yami replied.

Seto regarded Yami's enraged reaction with his usual calm demeanor. This only angered Yami further. "Say something you ignorant-"

Yami grabbed Kaiba's shoulders. He got close to Kaiba's face and then he returned the kiss he gave him when he was in the elevator. Kaiba just stood there looking at him and wondering why he would do such a thing.

After a moment, he found himself returning the kiss.

" Yugi. Is Kaiba done talking to you..." Yugi's Grandpa Solomon Muto stepped outside and saw something he didn't expect.

He quickly closed the door, knowing that it was Yami by the height difference.

" What do you want this time, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

" What?" Kaiba said.

" I know your not here to say hello to me or Yugi. Why are you here?"

Seto sighed. "You'll never hear me say this again, but I'm sorry."

Yami expected him to say something else, but Kaiba turned around and walked away from Yugi's house. He wasn't going to get away from Yami that easily.

Yami quickly caught the boy's wrist. "What do you mean?"

Kaiba pulled his hand out of Yami's arm. " I'm sorry for what I did. What more do you want from me?"

"Why are you saying this now?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Wait, what did you want?" Yami asked in confusion.

" I wanted to apologize for the way I dragged you into that hotel and had my way with you. I wanted there to be no hard feelings before my big announcement."

"I understand, but you could've told me this earlier," Yami says in concern. "I know you're sorry, but I can't forgive you for what happened."

Kaiba looked at Yami but then he turned around and walked away. He almost got away but he was stopped by Yami. " Whatever your going through I want to come with you."

"I'm not sure what your plan is, Seto, but I will try to help you," he says with concern in his crimson flecked amethyst eyes.

Kaiba wasn't in any condition to say no to Yami. He stared into his eyes and figured there was no way he could say no to him. " Yeah, I need you."

"What do you need me for?" Yami inquired.

" I need you to see what I'm going to do. Only by seeing me do this will you understand-"

" Yugi."

It was Anzu. She was walking by Soloman's card shop but then she waved to Yugi.

Yami nodded, and waved to Anzu. He hadn't given Yugi control again. it was still the Pharaoh for now. "Where will you want to meet?" the man inquired the brunette.

" Want to get him ice cream?" She asked.

" Want to get ice cream together?" She asked.

"Sure," Yugi says softly when he was given control again.

He wasn't sure why Kaiba was here. He shrugged, and walked off with Anzu. He wasn't sure how to admit to her that he loved the Pharaoh instead of her.

XXX

Kaiba invited no one he knew to his conference. He wanted to make it strictly business and friends were not business. He wanted to bring Yugi along but he'd rather spend time with his girlfriend Anzu than him.

Yugi sighed. He had just told Anzu the truth. He had told her what had happened. He didn't want to hurt her. He had let her go gently. He wondered whath e should do now. He turned to Yami who told him to find Kaiba. He didn't know what the brunette could do for him. He just knew it was the Pharaoh's business whatever went on between them.

Kaiba was out in the open. A man with a big company and lots of money was standing on a small table. He didn't have to worry about snipers, he anticipated where a sniper would fire and he set up bodyguards there. Like all Seto Kaiba conversations there was a big crowd.

"What do you want, Kaiba/" Yami asked. "You wanted me to meet you here. It must be important."

" Wait in the crowd, Yugi," Kaiba said. " I'm about to explain everything."

" You don't have to explain it to all of these people...just let me know what's going on and trust me."

"What are you talking about?" the Pharaoh inquired in confusion. "What must I explain to you, Priest?"

Kaia's guards grabbed Tami's arms to drag him away from Seto Kaiba. Yami used his superior strength to break out of their grip and punch them in their faces. They fell down really hard. One of them even broke his arm.

" Someone call a doctor!" A woman yelled.

" Their fine the way they are," Kaiba said.

"Now tell me what this is about Seto," Yami demanded with a stern expression after he had handled the guards.

" Pegasus is still black mailing me, Yugi!" Kaiba shouted. " If I don't do this my lover is going to be publicized on TV."

"I understand," Yami says although he didn't like the options here. "Is there any other way out of this aside from having sex with me? You know Yugi isn't here anymore."

" Grrrr!" Kaiba turned on his intercom and talked to the megaphone. " People of Domino City...I Seto Kaiba have had relationships with-"

Seto was pushed down by Yugi away from the camera. Everyone watching the blimp in the town couldn't see Seto Kaiba anymore.

Yami pressed his lips hotly against his, "Don't you dare reveal yourself, Seto."

Kaiba was stunned. He had no idea what to think. He was going to sacrifice his privacy to save him and Jounchi but his rival stopped him. Suddenly, they heard the sound of Pegasus's voice through the building.

" Hello, Kaiba-boy."

Seto mentally cursed. "I see you're failing to uphold your end of the bargain. Did I mention there's a time limit? You only have five more minutes. Tick tock, tick tock."

"Yugi, I have to do this." Seto said firmly.

"What is this about then?" the Pharaoh asked Pegasus as he hadn't know the bastard had appeared while Seto probably vanished to go save Jonouchi.

" Remember duelist kingdom? After losing to you I felt like my whole life was taken from me. No doubt you read my journal and know why I was doing it. But after being saved and having my life back I decided to pry into the elicit lives of you and Kaiba-boy. And I must say your lives are quite juicy."

"That doesn't explain what this is about," he pointed out as he was growing frustrated with this man not getting to the matter at hand.

" Tell me. Does being around me make your skin crawl? That's because I can make people do anything I want. In our duel I saw how Yugi kept playing that mind shuffle game even when it was hurting him. I didn't know why he would do that for you, but I do now."

The Pharaoh glared daggers at him, "Leave him out of this. Yugi has nothing to do with this situation. What do you mean? Are you saying with the Millennium Eye you were able to do more than see into our minds?"

" Oh it wasn't just the eye that helped me see into you two. I could see you two were just so truely in love with each other. I thought if Kaiba slept with one of you it would destroy your love for each other."

"Well, your plan hasn't worked," he says with a smirk.

" Well we are only at stage three. Stage one was making you and you know who send a videotape. Stage two was making Kaiba making a video conference. And depending on what his decision would be he has triggered Stage three."

"And what is stage three?" he asked as he already had a bad feeling about this.

" Well if Kaiba-boy had the conference like I told him too I would have spread the videos of his relationship with men. But now that he's escaped I'm going to frame him for murder. And trust me...it can be done so easily."

" You're not really Pegasus. Pegasus would never do something like this. Your someone who is controlling him."

"The question is, who is controlling him?" the Pharaoh mused aloud. "Pegasus isn't one for revenge. Against Kaiba, maybe, but not against us."

The Pharaoh had to warn Kaiba. If anyone deserves to know it would be Kaiba because he was the one being blackmailed. The Pharaoh ran out the door and into the streets of New Domino City. The tricky part was finding Seto.

Although the Pharaoh hadn't realized he left something precious behind. Yugi had been forgotten as the Pharaoh's mind was focused on warning Seto.

Yugi was hurt that Yami had forgotten him. He wondered why this had to happen now. He knew he had to warn Seto, but he could've given him a warning.

XXX

Poor little Yugi was alone without the Pharaoh to help him. Long chains sticking out of the wall were holding his hands. Whether he was in the real world or still in the puzzle was the question. Yugi's brain was rapidly trying to think of a way out of the chains...the will to survive.

He did He was alone. Or so he thought. n't know who was doing this. He shivered from the cold. His hands chaffed, and bled from struggling against the chains. He had tried seeing through the dark, but to no avail.

" I wonder if I should have put you more to the right or move you to that window on your right," a voice said in the darkness. Yugi couldn't see him but he sounded nothing like Pegasus. " You can call me Savage. Not savage like an animal, Savage like I kill when I want and take what I want."

"W-What do you want with me?" Yugi asked, trying not to appear weak before whatever it was.

" What I want...what I want...what do I want? The answer is simple, to avenge someone bear to me. That person's last words were to ruin Seto and to kill the Pharoah."

"You won't get away with this," Yugi says even though he knows deep inside that he was screwed whether he liked it or not.

Yugi felt a hand touching his stomach. He twisted his arm on Yugi's chest like he was trying to pull out his heart like in Indiana Jone's and the Temple of Doom. Yugi felt another hand moving around his stomach.

" Did you know when you two are separated you share the same hikari? I can take this from you and have complete control over the pharaoh."

"I-I did not know," he whimpered as he shivered from the touch gracing across his flesh.

" I despise violence. Hurting you is painful. Tell you what, after I'm done I'll let you live. I like cute little things, and you are the cutest and littlest human I've ever seen."

Yugi was frightened by this, "Where will I go when this is over? I will lose meaning if Yami is gone."

I can hear the rhythmic movement of your heartbeat. I know how much you love the Pharaoh, but he has to go. I know I can't replace him but no one is stuck for a single person forever."

Yugi tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He didn't want to lose the Pharaoh, but it seemed there was no hope. he wouldn't give up. Even when things looked so bleak, he knew there was light at the end of the tunnel. He knew the tears were falling, but he was unable to help it.

" The pharaoh and I have a friendship you will never stop. We have fought mean foes much tougher than you. The pharaoh will..."

" He will what? I may have separated your bodies but you can never get close to each other. That's my magical powers."

"H-He can't die," he says somberly.

Yugi heard Savage snap his fingers. A window appeared showing the Pharaoh trying to find Seto Kaiba. It made Savage laugh that he was still trying to find him.

Yugi was hurt that the Pharaoh was more concerned with Kaiba than him. It showed him where his priorities were. He didn't think he could ever love someone else like he did the Pharaoh. He had seen the contents of the window.

" It was his decision to find you and he chose Kaiba. I was surprised because your his favorite cherry boy. You have been cheated by him. I don't think, I know."

" Am I supposed to be trapped here then/" he asked as he was trying in vain to cope with this news.

" I'm sorry my little friend. It has been love since first hikari. But I can't have you getting out and running to find your friend the pharaoh. I'm not saying you can find him before me, but I can't have you run in and see his body mauled on the floor."

Yugi was afraid at hearing those words. He didn't know what he should do now. He felth urt, and alone. He was probably vulnerable towards whatever this thing was. He didn't even know what he looked like.

XXX

Kaiba and Jounichi had the whole apartment to themselves. Jounichi hasn't seen his father in a few days but he has called for someone to find out where he was taken. He called the police and they haven't found any sign of him either. They looked from beer stores to strip clubs but no one has seen him. Jounichi would be worried if he didn't know what kind of man his father was—why his mother took his sister and left him—and why he only reminded him he was lucky to have a roof over his head.

Savage made Yugi eat some kind of green plant. It had no taste and no flavor. After Yugi ate the planet Savage pulled out a small knife and jabbed it into Yugi's stomach. At least that's what Yugi thought happened, but Savage only pressed a banana against it. Savage lust at the sight of seeing Yugi scream.

" I only hit you with what you thought I was going to jab you with."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked shakily as he didn't know what this creature was up to.

" You reek of fear. You are afraid I will kill you here, that after saving the world from giant monsters you die dripping blood out of your body. I have to tell you good people are such scared little cats."

"It's what we feel," he says. "The fear keeps us alive."

" I do agree with you. Fear does keep people alive." Savage moved his hand a little. That was a signal to his men for them to bring something in. A chair on wheels rolled into the light with a man tied up and bleeding from his mouth. That person was Maximillion Pegasus, the real one. Savage walked over the Pegasus and put his hands on Pegasus's elbows. " Fear is what has been keeping him alive. At first he had quite the mouth, but I made him more quiet than my pet turtle."

Yugi shivered at the way he spoke. He was disguested with the sight before him. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say in response to the scene before him. He knew he would need to figure a way out of here.

"What are you trying to prove?" he eventually asked after a few moments of silence.

Savage gave Pegasus a pat on his back. Savage soon pet Pegasus so hard it felt like his bones were broken and he was vomiting blood. Yugi cringed at the sight of Pegasus bleeding blood.

" You just don't get it, kid. I'm not some villain who uses Duel Monster cards to rule the world. I don't care that your the King of Games, but I know everything about your friends past as a pharaoh and I know about the Egyptian God Cards. I want everything from you. And to get what I want I will hurt anyone you love and care about. After they are dead I will let you go free to see your Domino City."

"So what you're saying is that you will destroy everyone I love for me to be with you?" Yugi asked in replusion at the idea of being with someone aside from the Pharaoh.

" Not exactly. This isn't about your cute face or those big eyes of yours that would make anyone feel sorry for you. I'm married to a woman. I want to make people remember who the pharaoh is so he can get power...after he is dead leadership will fall to me."

Yugi was confused. He didn't understand what this man's plan was. He understood he wanted to destroy his lover, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

" As fun as our chat has been I'm afraid it's gotten rather tedious. I simply love to see the anguish and fear on people's faces but just torturing them isn't enough. That's why I must leave now. My wife will keep you company in five minutes."

"I think it will be less than five minutes, my dear," the feminie voice of Yuuichi says with a smirk on her lips.

Yugi trembled hearing the voice of Mrs. Savage's voice. She sounded just as evil as Savage himself. When she stepped into the light he saw a woman with black hair tied to look like the Devil's hair with the strangest toned skin that was halfway from black to Yugi's and her lips were red with little crumbs of some cheese pastry. She was holding a plate with something that looked like a cake with meat inside.

" Have you ever tried a Quiche you flew all the way to Scotland? Delicious it is and it's from my husbands money."

"It is rather delicious. Especially when the meat inside comes from one of his victims," she murmured. "It has eben a while, hasn't it my dear?"

" Can you let me go?" Yugi was certain she was saying no to him when she moved her fingers and made clock ticking noise. " Please."

"Well, since you said please...no," Yuuichi says bluntly with a smirk as she draws closer to examine the boy. "I must say, my husband picks such adorable pets. I wonder how he must be doing playing with the other moronic humans."

" You can't say that about humans." Yuuichi backed away from him. Yugi was starting to look more manly than ever. "My friends are humans. None of them are moronic. They will save me. They will find me."

She hadn't backed away from him. She cupped one of his cheeks. "So pitiful you are in thinking your friends will coem to save you. How will it feel once everyone you know and loved is gone? You will be alone forever."

Yugi knew they weren't going to get away with this, but a life alone without them would be a horrible life. He would probably just go on dueling for his friend the pharaoh until he or duel monsters dies. No pharaoh, no friends, and no love in his life. The only person they would not hurt was their grandpa.

Yuuichi smirked, "It's amusing you think dueling will solve all your problems. Listen sweeheart, this isn't a game where you can win with duel monsters. This is life or death. This is where either everyone dies or lives depending on if your friends or lover figures out what's really going on here."

" Your trying to make me feel scared of you and your husband it's never going to happen. I know the pharaoh will save me somehow and you will leave Domino City."

"You fail to realize the city is already tainted by us. There's already cheating, gang bangs, rapes, whatever you can think of. It's already becoming a Tainted City instead of your precious Domino."

The wife stepped into the darkness. Why did she do that? It was at that moment the door was pulled open and policemen in uniforms strout in carrying guns in their hands.

"Now, little boys, there is no need for that," she purred seductively while she crushed their weapons to dust.

The men were angered by this. One of the police officers pulled out a gun and fired at her. The nose was so loud it almost broke Yugi's eardrums. The bullets however didn't faze Yuuichi."That tickles. You should try something that will actually harm me," she taunted.

The men's anxiety levels were off the chart. They felt like there was nothing they could do. Yuuichi was going to bring them down. The men did the last thing they could do and attack her up close.

She smirked. She knew they would do this. She wasn't fazed by their attacks. "Now, now, is that any way to treat a lady?" she asked with a pout.

" Run away from her!" Yugi screamed trying to warn the men to run.

Yugi watched as all the men had their arms broken. Yuuichi was both strong and fast. She moved so fast the men just stood still doing nothing until she snapped her fingers, and then they fell down crying from broken fingers. One had a finger broken and another had two fingers broken. There were many fingers broken.

" Do you hear the symphony, Yugi?" She asked him while twisting her fingers on one man's entire hand. " Bones can grow and heal. But like everything creative it takes time to do."

Yugi didn't want to watch Yuuichi break anymore fingers. He closed his eyes hearing the sound of screaming of running. He heard one of the men call for a pickup truck. Yugi's world shattered when police officers couldn't handle a woman...no, a monster.

XXX

It had been an hour and Yami still hadn't found Seto yet. He was beginning to panic. What if Pegasus' plan had already been put into action?

" Yugi!"

It was Yugi's friend Tristan Honda. He waved to Yami and crossed the street for him.

"Hi Honda," Yami mumbled, still glancing around, trying to find Seto.

" I got a call from Jonouchi saying Kaiba is trying at his house. I wonder if it's for another all night love scene."

"Thanks Honda; I need to go!" Without waiting for a response, Yami began running to Jou's house.

Yami had a hard time remembering where Jou's house was. Other than Kaiba no one was really allowed inside. On the way he saw three duelists who took part in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournament. First he saw the only boy smaller than Yugi with the scary face Ghost Kozuka. He passed by Ryota Kajiki selling fish he found in the sea. The last one he saw was Dinosaur Ryuzaki who threw rocks at him, but none of the rocks hit Yami.

Eventually, he managed to pinpoint Jou's house and ran up to it, knocking on the door.

" Jounochi, it's me! Please open up." Yami was afraid he was too late to save Jounochi, but he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

CHAPTER 2

"Yami?" Jounouchi immediately noticed the height difference and blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

" I think Seto Kaiba is in trouble. Ergo, you are in trouble for letting him into your apartment, Jounouchi. And I don't know where Yugi is. Can I come in and speak to Kaiba?"

"Uh... okay..." Jounouchi stepped back and opened the door further to allow Yami inside. "What'd you say about not knowing where Yugi is? Shouldn't you be looking for him?"

" I'm trying Jounouchi. You know I would never let something bad happen to Yugi."

Jounouchi nodded and closed the door. "Seto's in the kitchen."

The apartment was clean. There was a fresh smell that reminded Yami of something Tea sprayed on the first and only time they went on a date. There was no more trash on the floor or empty alcohol bottles on the furniture. Jounouchi finally stood up to his dad, made a man of himself and cleaned up. Seto was in the kitchen like Jounouchi said and it was to his surprise he was wearing a chef hat and boiling something in a pot under the stove burner.

"I didn't know you could cook," Yami commented after a moment of surprised staring.

Seto didn't jump. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

" Like how your so insecure about your life with Jonouchi you would listen to Pegasus so no one would find out about your relationship? You should have told him first."

" You think any of this was that simple? I thought I was being watched."

Yami blinked in surprise.

" Being watched? By who? Don't liie to me this time Kaiba and don't try to change the subject."

"It's none of your business, Yami. I would have thought you'd be more invested in looking for Yugi than you would me anyway," Seto shot back.

" Yo Yami," Jounochi said in another room. " I don't have a lot to drink but would you want any?"

"No thanks; I'm fine, Jou," Yami called in response.

" You haven't told him about me and..."

" That was Pegasus!" Kaiba yelled denying what they did was anything more than Pegasus's plan.

Yami sighed and folded his arms. "Calm down, Kaiba."

" The main force he can use is turning us against each other, making us feel like we have to tear each other apart. But you know what, everything I tell you is the truth." Kaiba was still using that tone.

Yami blinked in confusion and surprise. "I would have thought I'd be one of the last people you'd tell the absolute truth to."

" I told you the truth! Every bit of detail was inconceivable and way to difficult for you to understand. You try to help but you just make things worse. It wasn't enough that you felt guilty about the night we had together...now you are trying to make me feel like I didn't have a choice? Why don't you go live in your lamp with your fantasy boyfriend and go fu ck yourselves."

Yami glared at Seto, his hands balling into fists. "Don't you dare patronize me; you have no idea what's going on here either! You're about to be framed for fu cking murder!"

The doorbell rang. " I got it." Jounouchi said walking to the front door and opening it.

When he opened the door he was punched in the torso. A man big as an ape punched him to the floor. Yami and Kaiba heard the sound of Jounouchi falling. There was a guy, one guy, tall white guy. His name was Savage.

Seto ran over to Jounouchi. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," he replied, standing up with a wince.

" It's been a while since you were fighting in something other than a card game, Yami," Savage said.

Yami gritted his teeth together. "That doesn't mean I can't beat you."

A glowing yellow eye appeared on Yami's head. He didn't have Yugi but he could still control his Millenium Puzzle. Most people would lose their minds from the power of the Millenium Puzzle. Savage wasn't affected. He walked slowly towards Yami. Suddenly, Kaiba jumped out and punched Savage. His fist glanced off his chin.

"That almost tickled." Savage smirked and shoved Seto out of the way.

" How dare you hurt my friends!" Yami shouted.

" Friends? Last I checked Kaiba hated you. Everyone knows how he ripped up your grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Savage striked Yami moving his hands faster than a shark ripping through it's prey. Yami dodged his strike and Savage's hands went through the wall. Yami could have striked Savage with his hands in the wall, but as Kaiba showed him it wouldn't do anything.

"He. Fast on your feet, I see." Savage pulled his arm out of the wall. "That makes it even more fun."

" Fun?!" Yami yelled offended by Savage. It was like Savage just said the sickest joke. " You break into Jounochi's home, hurt him, hurt Kaiba, and you think this is fun?"

"Extremely." Savage grinned.

Yami felt something when he looked at his grin. It was something far more sadistic than wanting to hurt him. He was planning something bad against Yami. Yami had to fight back.

His Millennium Puzzle began to glow. Savage smirked. "Resorting to that golden necklace of corpses now, are we?"

Yami closed his eyes. The Millenium Puzzle was speaking to him. Not out loud but inside his mind. Savage striked Yami but he punched the wall instead. Savage was trying to punch Yami but something forced his hand to the wall.

Yami opened his eyes and blinked in surprise to see Bakura and Marik. "Sorry, but if anyone's going to kill the Pharoah, it's going to be me. Not you," Bakura growled as the shadowy tendrils tightened around Savage's arm.

"Now you're going to tell us where our hikaris are before my shadows snap your arm into so many pieces there won't be enough numbers in the world to count them."

Bakura's tendrils tightened around Savage's hand. If Savage was just a normal man with a big temper this would break him, but Savage liked pain like a masochist and lusted over destruction.

" You think I haven't dealt with darkness before? I know your sister, Marik."

Marik's eyes widened. "Bakura, stop."

"Are you insane?" Bakura snapped, glaring at him.

"I said stop! This is only going to fuel him if he knew Makara."

Suddenly, someone grabbed them both and threw them against the wall. The figure was an all black, ninja, female because the only part where her skin was exposed looked to feminine for a man's eyes. Savage grabbed Bakura by his stripped shirt and punched him the face as many times as he felt he had to.

" Your all trapped like paper plates in a tornado. I can bash your head against this wall...if I didn't enjoy having my arm being almost snapped off by your shadows. When I look into your eyes all I want to do is gouge them out."

"Try," Bakura snarled, trying not to be fazed by the numerous hits to his head. "I fu cking dare you!"  
Yami pulled him out of Savage's grip. "Are you an idiot or do you just have a death wish?!"

"Funny way to thank someone for saving your life." Bakura wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

" I'm almost tempted to take you to the shadow realm. But you giant pompous narcissistic je rk are NOT going there before I make you bleed." Bakura showed him the amount of blood on his face. " More than this blood, you slime."

Bakura bristled at the insult, his pride getting the better of him. The shadows began to swarm around him in massive amounts.

" You stupid..." Savage stopped to think about what he was going to say. He was going to call Bakura a boy.

" Whatever you are. You have a problem thinking that shadows can rip off my head."

"These shadows are special. They can rip anyone or anything's head off," Bakura shot back.

Savage smirked. "Prove it."

Bakura stepped forward and his shadows rushed at Savage. Savage's smirk grew and he caught one tendril and pushed some of his own power into it. Bakura hissed in pain at the action.

" I'm made of more than just flesh." Savage squeezed hard on the shadows. The pain was sent back to Bakura's head. Marik tried running in to fight Savage but without his Millennium Rod he was easily defeated by a swift blow by the black ninja.

"Makara," the psychotic spirit growled in recognition, seeing her pale lavender eyes.

"The one and only, brother dearest."

Makara smirked beneath her mask and lunged. Meanwhile, Savage pushed more power through the shadows. Bakura staggered and gripped his head in pain, eyes squeezed shut.

Yami didn't know how he could help Marik and Bakura. They may have been his enemies one time but they came to help him. His vitality was too low to help them and without Yugi's words of advice he wasn't supple enough to move his muscles to get Bakura and Marik help.

"What's the matter, Yami?" Savage asked. "Not strong enough to help your friends?" He pushed his power further and Bakura fell back against the wall. "Kneel, slime."

"I would sooner bow to the one that killed my village," Bakura growled in response, pushing himself to stand again.

Yami had no other choice. He had to ask the heart of the cards what to do. He took out his deck and concentrated very hard on the voices speaking to him from his deck.

 _'Summon one of us,'_ they urged him. _'Trust us. We can help you.'_

' _I do trust you. Each and every one of you are an important friend of mine. Help me stop this dark heart man and find Yugi.'_ Yami summoned Dark Magician from his deck. He was his most trusted companion.

Bakura blinked in surprise when he looked up, seeing the Dark Magician standing in front of him and Yami.

"I see. You're finally doing something useful, Yami," Savage mused.

"Oh shut up already," Bakura muttered as he reached for his own deck.

" I wouldn't do that unless you want to lose that arm." Bakura felt a big ripping pain through his arm. A needle being sewed out of someone's arms wouldn't be as painful as this sensation. " That's for the shadow trick and my arm. Dark Magician, show me what you got."

Dark Magician however waited patiently for Yami's mental command. _'Wait for him to get impatient; just defend for now,'_ Yami decided.

 _'Of course.'_ Dark Magician gave a small inclination of his head. Yami glanced at Bakura. The boy's arm was pinned against the wall and from the loud crack it had made before, Yami assumed it was broken. He didn't know or want to know what would happen if Bakura tried to move it. Marik was still fighting Makara and it didn't look like the battle would end anytime soon.

" I'm familiar with your Dark Magician. Your not the only one with a magician." Savage put his hand on his heart. His heart was black, at least it looked that way when the inside of his chest changed black.

Slowly, a semi-transparent figure emerged from his body before becoming fully physical. It was a magician with a red jester hat with three purple gems on his hat and his face was shadowed in purple mask. His eyes were slanted and yellow. He was holding a sceptre with a green gem on the tip.

"Please welcome to the stage my own magician." Savage smirked. "Now lets see who does better."

The Dark Magician grasped his staff in a defensive stance. The red magician raised his sceptre now glowing in green light. The magician split into five different copies and moving around in circles at super speed. The Dark Magician held steady, determined not to be confused by the red magician. He just had to find the real one. The magicians suddenly stopped and all attacked at once.

" Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The four magicians turned into balls of white light absorbed into his staff and fired a beam of white light he fired into Dark Magician and Dark a Magician fired a dark orb into the white light.

The two lights clashed violently before causing an explosion that forced Yami to look away.

' _I won.'_ Yami opened his eyes. Dark Magician was standing and smiling, but so was Savage who was standing behind Dark Magician.

Savage chuckled slightly. The chuckle soon became a cackle. "Fool! Don't assume magicians are so easy to be rid of!" The red magician appeared again, but this time, there was an identical one beside it.

" I know what your monster can do," Yami said. " It has the power to replicate itself."

" Correct. But it's replicates are more than just clones. They are energy he creates from his body strength and absorbs to make his magic strength stronger."

Savage smirked. "And just as his strength grows, so too does mine." He clenched a fist and there was a sickening crack from Bakura's arm. The spirit clenched his teeth tightly to stop himself yelling in pain. "And that's just the beginning."

XXX

Yugi was still trapped in the dark room where a rescue attempt had failed. He heard footsteps coming his way and the door opened. Suddenly, Ryou and Malik were thrown in beside him.

" Ryou! Malik!" Yugi tried to help them but his arms were still tied to rope attached to a ceiling. Malik staggered to his feet and glared at the figure.

" Yugi Motou," Malik said staring at his eyes as Yugi was chained to a wall.

"Are you guys okay?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"We're fine," Malik replied. Ryou nodded in agreement, shakily pushing himself up.

"Not for long," a voice laughed.

It was Savage's creepy wife Yuuichi who was chuckling in the shadows. Yugi was afraid she was going to torture them.

Apparently Ryou and Malik were afraid of the same thing. "Don't you dare go near them again!" Malik growled.

" My husband brought you here because he knows how much I like torturing cute boys," she said.

Malik narrowed his eyes. "Makes sense why you don't torture him then."

" Oh shove off Malik!" Ryou shouted.

Malik gave him a warning look. The Egyptian - knowing that he was physically stronger than the other two - was trying to divert Yuuichi's attention into him so that they hopefully wouldn't be hurt.

" Don't embarrass yourself," she smiled walking towards Malik. " I know all about you Egyptians and what you can do."

Malik narrowed his eyes, reaching for his millennium rod. Yuuichi slashed her claw at Malik. Malik grabbed his Millenium Rod just in time to block her claws from slashing his face.

"I won't be as easy to take down as you think," he growled, pushing her back.

Yuuichi went after Ryou but Malik swung his rod at her. She dodged going for his chest but Malik dodged her claws.

However, he hadn't anticipated her going for his chest again with her other hand. He yelled in pain as her claws were dragged across his chest, ripping his shirt. The blood that swelled up dyed his shirt red.

He stumbled back, clutching his chest. Yuuichi smirked. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

The more Yuuichi hurt Malik the more scared Yugi became of her and the more excited she seemed to get. Yugi was trying to escape so much he almost gnawed on the chains around his arms.

He heard Ryou come up behind him. Turning to face him, he was about to say something, but Ryou pressed a finger to his lips in a 'shhh' motion. Then Yugi noticed the fairly glowing ring and the shadows being redirected to the chains.

" Your boyfriend is in a life and death battle with her husband," said Ryou. " I'm getting you out of here and when I do I want you to run back to him."

"But what about you guys?"

Ryou hesitated. "We'll be okay."

Ryou's shadows shattered the chain and handcuffs around his hand. Yugi ran as fast as he could out of the warehouse. He felt terrible leaving Ryou and Malik behind to a woman who could make any man feel their worse pains but he had to find Yami.

Yuuichi yelled in outrage and went to go after him but a wall of shadows blocked her. "You're not bringing him back."

Yuuichi made an irritated exasperation noise. If she was going to help her darling she would have to fight Ryou and Malik first.

' _On the other hand,'_ she thought opening her hand and closing it. ' _I haven't had this much fun since our marriage and first sacrifice of human life.'_

XXX

Yugi ran through the streets of Domino, trying to find Yami. Yugi was never told where Yami was or how he could get to him. There was a loud explosion nearby and Yugi realised he was near Jounouchi's house. _'That might be him!'_

Yugi ran as fast as his little legs could move. He had no way of knowing who was in Jounochi's house or if they were harmed in any way. He reached the apartment front door. Behind that only slightly broken door was fire. He pushed through the broken door.

" Yami...Jounouchi...?"

There was silence for a moment before Yugi heard someone coughing because of the smoke. Yugi followed the sound of that coughing. It lead him to someone very special to him, his best friend Jounochi.

"Jou, what happened?" Yugi asked, running over to help him.

" Yugi...Is that you?" Jounouchi looked dreary. Whatever happened to him didn't go well with his help. Jounouchi looked at Yugi and smiled. " Yugi...you saved me."

"Come on; we need to get you out of here." Yugi helped Jounouchi up and the two staggered outside.

" Yugi!"

" Jounouchi!"

Anzu and Honda were running towards Yugi and Jounouchi. The four of them were all together, only Yugi was missing his friend Yami.

"Where's Yami?" He asked.

"He, Seto, Bakura and Marik were captured," Jounouchi coughed out.

" Oh no!" Yugi's eyes widened in horror. Yami wouldn't be captured unless the person who captured him was some kind of ultimate force. But Yami faced Egyptian Gods. " Where did he take him?"

"I don't know," Jounouchi admitted, looking ashamed.

" It's okay, Jounouchi," Yugi said but he sounded like there was a bone in his neck. " Do you know anything about where Yami and Seto were taken?"

"All I know is that they were all going to be split up, so to find them, we might need Ryou and Malik."

" Someone took them to the warehouse where I was taken," said Yugi. " Maybe their still in the warehouse."

"Come on; we need to go check!" Anzu insisted.

XXX

Savage was squeezing Ryou's hand so hard he couldn't move it anymore. Savage then threw Ryou through the wall of Jounouchi's apartment. Savage didn't kill him. His men were going to capture him and take him to a warehouse.

Ryou hit the wall with a yell of pain. "Bakura!"

Malik charged at Savage and swing it like an axe. Malik was no match for Savage.

Savage smirked and slammed Malik back into the wall. "Pathetic."

Malik cut his lip on the left side. Even though he was slammed to the wall he struggled to get out. Savage smirked when he felt Ryou try to take command of the shadows and pull him away. "Even more pathetic."

Savage took Malik's Millenium rod and stabbed it into Bakura's shadows.

Bakura growled, helping Ryou up. "Who are you and what do you want with them?"

" What I want? All I want to do I cause a little trouble and have a little fun," Savage said laughing.

Stay away from Ryou and I have no problem with you doing that."

"But you see; he's a large part of my plan." Savage smirked. Ryou couldn't help but shudder at the evil glint in his eyes that even Marik hadn't possessed when he was evil.

" He is not part of your plan!"

"I'm afraid that he is. Now you can either let me take him, or I'll just have a bit of fun."  
Bakura stepped in front of Ryou protectively.

" He needs me not you. Whatever you plan on doing to him you'll have to get through me first."

"A simple task." Savage smirked and threw Malik hard against the wall again. The boy hit his head off the wall and collapsed, unconscious. Savage strode towards the barers of the ring.

" The Millennium Ring." Savage grabbed the ring and pulled it off Bakura's neck. " It belongs to me."

"No way in hell!" Bakura caught it and pulled it back.

" Come on. Why can't you just share your Millenium Ring with me?" Savage said pulling his Millenium Ring back to him.

"One, I don't trust you. Two, it's mine. Three, I'm not about to hand over something my village died for just so you can have your fun," Bakura snarled, pulling back the ring.

" Your right. People did die for your Millenium Ring. But they were created from the lives of the weak; the strong are the only ones who keep the hikari, I don't know."

Rage flashed in Bakura's eyes, more so than Ryou had ever seen his yami possess. "Don't you _dare_ call my family weak," Bakura spat.

Bakura hit Savage in a flurry. He hit him many times until he let go of his Millennium Ring and took it back from Savage. Savage took a step back and there was silence for a moment. Bakura smirked and put the ring back on. Suddenly, Savage began laughing.

" I think it is fair to tell you one thing about me." The ceilings were covered in shadows. Bakura didn't know what was in that shadow but it had wide white glowing eyes. " When you face with me you're facing monsters."

"And when you're facing me, you're facing a demon," Bakura shot back.

Savage smiled before snapping his fingers. That sound made the creature hiding in the shadows attack! It was a green goblin like creature with big scary smile.

"Retrieve Ryou. Do what you want with the spirit," he told it.

The goblin laughed grabbing Ryou to take him away. Bakura grabbed the goblins shoulder. " This thing is pathetic."

The goblin shot a blast of pure, intensified light at Bakura which the thief king barely dodged. "I think you'll find him a bit more of a challenge than you think."

XXX

Savage summoned a creature when no one was looking to search for the rest of the boys in Jounochi's apartment. Bakura's Millenium Ring raised its metal points at the creature.

A blast of darkness and light met in the middle, both trying to push the other back. Eventually, it caused an explosion that threw Ryou back. The explosion left debris over the floor and flames scattered in different locations.

Bakura groaned and pulled himself up, but Savage and the creature had left with Ryou and Malik.

" Damn you!" Bakura yelled hitting the wall. " It pains me to do this but I have to get the Pharaoh's help."

He growled, clenching his teeth. He could get his revenge after he got his hikari back. Ryou mattered more to him than dead souls.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and this is the last chapter.

CHAPTER 3

Yugi slowly pushed open the warehouse door, careful not to make any noise. Yuuichi could still be inside torturing someone. A bit part of Yugi hoped it was Ryou and Malik because that way they would still be alive. He, Honda and Jounouchi made their way inside since Anzu was neither strong nor stealthy. They heard a scream of pain from down the hallway.

" Is that Ryou or Malik?" Tristan asked. It sounded like a man's voice close to Malik's voice.

"Malik never screams or cries in front of people; he thinks it's a sign of weakness," Joey muttered. "If that's him, this is bad. Very bad."

Yugi was the first to run to save Malik. He was the only one who knew where Yuuichi could be hiding them. After a minute or so of running, he found the room. He burst into the room to see Malik tied down to a table with Yuuichi re-opening all of the scars on his back from his days as a tomb keeper.

" I love how nifty the Egyptian tattos are," she said pressing her finger against Malik's open back. " It makes me wish I had some cool tattoos of my own. Made I'll cut your tattoo off and show,it to a tattoo parlour so they can give me the same one."

Malik didn't respond, his teeth tightly clenched to prevent himself screaming again and giving Yuuichi the pleasure of knowing how much she had hurt him.

" Let him go, Yuuichi!" Yugi yelled. Yuuichi looked at him and giggled.

" Yugi, you're here. Does the little high schooler want some candy?"

"Leave. Him. Alone," Yugi repeated as Tristan and Joey caught up to him.

" Who is she?" Tristan asked. He was a little scared of her when he saw what happened to Malik because of her.

"Yuuichi; she's Savage's wife. He's the one that started all of this," Yugi replied, his body tense.

" That means she's just as bad as Savage!" Joey shouted. Yuuichi replied laughing at them.

" What I wouldn't do to see you three writhe in pain."

"Guys... get out of here," Malik forced himself to say only to yell in pain as Yuuichi slammed her fists down on his back.

" Leave Malik alone!" Jounouchi ran at her ready to launch his fist in her face, buy Yuuichi cut him off with metal claws.

She slashed at him, but he dodged just in time. "What a delight. I've never tortured a dog before."

" Who are you calling a DOG!" Jounouchi yelled. He was getting tired of people calling him a dog.

Yuuichi smirked. "How sensitive you are to that comment. _Dog_."

Tristan and Yugi held Joey back before he could lunge at Malik. Yuuichi snickered. "Tell you what. I'll let you take this one and the white-haired boy. If you can find him." Her smirk grew. "Find the boy Ryou within ten minutes and you can leave with both of them. Fail to do so, and you're all mine."

"We would never accept a deal from you!" Jounouchi shouted. " Your an evil witch!"

"Pity." Yuuichi raised her claws to Malik's neck. He tensed, his eyes wide. "If you don't accept, then I have no further use for this one."

" I think we should do what she says," Tristan said.

" Tristan's right," Yugi said. " If we want to stop her we have to beat her at her own game."

Joey nodded in agreement. Yugi looked back at Yuuichi. "We'll play if you let Malik go and let him come with us."

" Hmmm." She put her ice cold spider leg looking fingers on Malik's shoulder. She thought about what to do. She went into a cabinet box and took out juice people put vitamins in. " This will help him feel better. The game doesn't start until he can move again."

They all nodded in agreement. Malik looked at the juice suspiciously for a moment before he hesitantly took a sip of it.

" It tastes foul!" Malik said spitting all the juice out of his mouth.

" That's because your suppose to rub it on your body, not drink it," she laughed.

Malik looked away, blushing slightly due to embarrassment. "How was I supposed to know?"

" Maybe you could have asked me, but you wouldn't have believed me with the way your snapping at me," Yuuichi giggled taking out a camera. " You don't mind if I take a picture of you lubricating yourself with juice, do you?"

Malik glared at her. "Yes. I do."

" I guess we can't play the game of the scary girl getting a picture of the pretty boy, can we?"

Malik shook his head. Yuuichi grinned and placed her claws by his neck again. "How about now?"

" You can take those claws and put them near someone who is intimidated by it." Yuuichi took her claws away then she rubbed her cheeks against them like a cat.

" These claws are perrrrrfect for two things."

She purred with a sadistic grin. "Opening those carvings on your back again and torturing each and every one of you once you fail my game."

She clawed at Malik's back with her fingers that weren't claws. Malik felt like a knife with wasp venom was stinging his back. He barely managed to contain another scream of pain.

" Remember this!" She hissed waving her claws at Jounouchi, Tristan, and Yugi. " Even a declawed cat can kill a mouse. Where power doesn't work there's always mouths. Right now this mouth will turn one of you into my slave."

Yugi met her gaze evenly. "Not if we win."

" Good luck boys. If you do win I'll not only let your friend go and leave you alone forever. I will-" She stopped putting her finger against her chin. " No. I think you deserve a _better_ reward."

"Like what?" Yugi asked as Malik slowly sat up.

" Well I was thinking at first a kiss on the cheeks...but you don't want that from me. You want to torture me, abuse me, and treat me like I don't deserve to breath. I have no money and nothing you want...what else can I give you but relief?"

"We're not like you," Yugi said. "We don't take pleasure from watching other people suffer."

"Then what do you want?"

" A new house for one thing since your big friend burned down my apartment!" Jounouchi shouted.

" Deal. My husband will restore the house like nothing happened. Anything else?"

"Your promise to leave all of us alone," Yugi said.

"Yes yes, we'll touch neither you or your boyfriends. Next?"

" You tell us why you wanted to hurt Yugi in the first place," Tristan said.

"Deal. Anything else?"

Yugi had something else he wanted to ask of her.

"If your husband tries to hurt us again, you fight on our side. Not his."

" Go against my husband? What type of wife do you think I am?" Yugi knew better than to trust anything she said, but it didn't sound like she was lying this time. " I guess I can let you fight him on your own, but if you try to kill him I will be there to save him."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you."

Yuuichi blushed. She couldn't believe a human just thanked her.

She looked at Malik. "You can move again. You can start the game in two minutes. Remember; time limit of twenty minutes."

' _Twenty minutes? That's twice the amount of time she gave us,'_ Yugi thought wondering why she would do that. ' _Does Yuuichi have a change of heart?'_

Yuuichi glanced at her watch. "And...go."

Yugi, Tristan, Jounouchi, and Malik separated knowing that they would have a better chance of finding Ryou if they searched through other places being separated from each other.

Yugi ended up going down a set of stairs, Malik went up and Joey and Tristan went down an intersection.

Down the set of stairs Yugi found several large metal doors that were all bolted, but they had small windows at the top that could be seen through. He looked through each one and found a few animals, some people that were muttering and laughing to themselves and one that was completely empty until he reached the door at the very end of the room. He looked inside. Ryou was lying on the floor covered in bruises and blood, unconscious.

" R-Ryou?"

Yugi wasn't sure if this was a trick. There were times Yugi was tricked to think Yami Bakura wasn't taking control of his body. This body could be another trick from Yuuichi. The problem was Yugi couldn't leave his friend where he was on the floor.

If he could only see his eyes. Yugi could always tell who a person was (as long as he had met them before) by their eyes. It was why Bakura had always kept his head down whenever he used to possess Ryou when Yugi was in control of his body. He saw Ryou shiver and slowly, he opened his chocolate brown eyes. "Y-Yugi...?"

His voice sounded the same. Yugi stared into Ryou's eyes seeing him trying to tell if he was the real Ryou. All he saw was the bruised Bakura shaking because he was in pain. He looked like a scared dog before it was put to sleep.

Ryou tried to sit up but gasped in pain, unable to make any noise louder than a whisper. He flinched as he fell back again.

It did look like Ryou. The evil Bakura wouldn't feel pain like this. Yugi helped Ryou off the floor and carried him out.

" I'm going to take you back to Yuuichi so we can win at her game," Yugi told Ryou.

" Okay, Yugi."

Ryou did his best to keep up with Yugi, forcing himself to ignore the pain that was burning through his body so that he wouldn't slow them down. They only had another few minutes.

Ryou and Yugi managed to walk up the stairs one step at a time. Ryou staggered three times up the stairs because of the bruises and pain he was feeling but Yugi helped him up the stairs. They were very close to getting to the top of the stairs.

There was still a minute left when they reached the top, but they still had a half of a hallway to go down. Suddenly, Yuuichi appeared in the stairs. She fell down the stairs with black wings helping her glide slowly down and land safely on the ground. Yugi thought she was coming down to tell him he lost the game, but she told him he would never believe.

" Look at you. You found him. You won the game."

"Really?" Yugi's eyes were wide with disbelief and relief.

"Yes." She nodded. "Come on; I'll help you heal him."

Yugi walked up to Yuuichi with Ryou. She hugged them both and then took off into the sky carrying them up the stairs. When she got to the top she carried Ryou to the kitchen where he was given the medicine she promised.

They had to wait for about ten minutes, but after that thanks to the extreme healing properties, he was able to walk without limping and the pain in his body had died down to a dull burn.

" I'm feeling better, Yugi," Ryou said after he was healed. He turned around to look at Yugi in his eyes. " Thank you, Mrs. Savage."

"You won fair and square. I'm simply abiding my promises," she replied.

" Does that mean you will abide by all your promises?" Tristan asked. He, Jounochi, and Malik walked into the room.

Yuuichi nodded. "Of course."

That was a sign of relief. There was no clear way of believing anything she said but they were willing to believe she would abide by her promises.

"Now you need to tell us why you wanted to hurt us," Malik reminded her. "Specifically Yugi."

" Well I didn't want to hurt him because I hate him," Yuuichi said. " Actually I hate him a little. But not Yugi, the Pharoah I hate more. He comes from Egypt but I am a monster from Greece."

"What does that matter?" Tristan asked, confused. "You two are from completely different places."

" That's right. You see the thing is that even though people from other countries may not hate each other like they used too...we Greece demons don't like Ancient Egyptian Pharoah's coming back from the dead to play card games. By the way, you looked so much cuter on TV."

Tristan blinked in confusion. "Uh... Thanks? Or not?"

" Anyways, Savage is human and I am not. I have given him powers and love so he can defeat the Pharaoh. I wanted it to be a card game at first but he didn't play card games. Instead he wanted to make you feel anxiety like those horror movies before the big scare."

"What's the big scare?" Yugi asked, feeling dread claw at him.

" The big scare was trying to rescue your friends when you didn't realize Savage was here the whole time and he wanted to have a final battle with the six...excuse me...five of you since Seto Kaiba couldn't be here today."

"Where is he?" Joey asked, his fists clenching.

"And what about our yamis?" Malik growled.

" Oh your yamis are alright. You'll get them back when the time is right. That is if and can you survive the danger that's right behind you." She laughed pointing behind Malik.

Everyone tensed and turned to see Savage smirking darkly at them. "It looks like you had fun, darling."

Tristan and Jounouchi worked together hitting Savage. Tristan and Jounouchi punched his entire chest but it didn't hurt Savage. He laughed and continued laughing even after he pushed Tristan and Jounouchi into the walls.

Malik growled and grabbed his Millennium Rod, pointing it at Savage with the small hope that its mind-control powers would work on him.

Savage raised his hands pretending to be strangled with his hand on his throat. Malik knew he was faking it but he continued trying to take control of Savage's mind.

"You're wasting your time, Tomb Keeper."

Malik tensed, his glare wavering. "I'm not a Tomb Keeper and I never will be!"

Savage applauded Malik for his bravery and his efforts. Waiting and watching his rod glow brighter and brighter was amusing to him. The rod wasn't working and Savage grew tired of watching the rod when it couldn't glow any brighter. Savage walked up to Malik and smacked him in his head.

It didn't look like he had put much effort into it, but even so, it threw Malik back and the only reason he didn't hit the wall was because Tristan and Joey caught him.

" It seems if your friends get hurt you can always count on your friends to help you," Savage laughed.

There was a loud explosion behind Savage.

" Huh?" Savage turned around. What could have caused such an explosion. He saw it with his own eyes.

Marik stepped through the door, a cold and dangerous look in his eyes. "You didn't have enough guards. You underestimated me."

Savage laughed. Marik was the one who created the explosion? That was as likely as any homosapien inventing a cure for cancer or find a way for humans to live forever.

"Marik..."

Marik saw Malik and the blood on his t-shirt. His fists clenched and his glare at Savage grew more lethal. "What did you do to him?!"

Savage grinned. His grin was so disturbing it made Marik angry. " He tried to take control of my mind with his Millenium Rod so I showed him the stronger man was."

"HE'S ONLY FIFTEEN!" Marik bellowed, his whole body tensing with anger, his defined muscles rippling.

" Fifteen?" Savage looked down at Malik. He was tall, handsome, and reminded Savage of himself when he was twenty. Savage raised his thumb to point at Malik. " Are you certain?"

"I think I know my own light's age."

Savage glanced at Malik. "You're really fifteen?"

Malik nodded. "I'm turning sixteen in a few days."

" Thanks for telling me. Now stay still while I call your yami." Savage charged at Marik and threw his fist in his face.

Marik caught it and twisted, using Savage's strength against him and slamming him into the ground.

" Hehehe." Savage wiped blood from his bleeding lip. The next thing he did was raise his hands up. " Nice move." A shadow grew out under Savage's feet. He was summoning another creature to attack Marik.

He raised a hand and swiped it through the air. The shadow creature disappeared.

" It will take more than that to hurt me," Marik laughed. " Tomb Keepers have prepared their minds for the days when we can ward off evil spirits."

"Which is why Malik formed you out of his hatred," Savage pointed out.

Marik glared at him. "My creation is none of your business."

Savage laughed at Marik mocking him and making him feel angry before he ran at Marik and punched him. Marik blocked his fist with his Millennium Rod. Marik pushed Savage back and pulled the blade part of the Millennium Rod out.

"Your friends and hikari combined couldn't hurt me, so how do you think you can lay a single scratch on me on your own?"

"He's not alone!" Malik stood next to Marik.

Both Marik and Malik were standing up against Savage. He couldn't decide which one he wanted to hurt first. It wasn't like that the useless fifteen year boy who has been a vessel for Marik could ever hurt him.

Yugi and Ryou exchanged a look before they stepped up to stand beside them. It was four against one now. A little scary at first but nothing Savage couldn't handle. Joey and Tristan stood forward as well. Six on one; a little more daunting, but still possible.

" Savage!" It was Savage's wife Yuuichi. She was far away at the end of the wall. She was waving to him. " I love you but I promised them I wouldn't help you fight them."

" I understand," he smiled. " And congratulations on being a good girl."

She grinned like a Chesire cat. "Thank you. Best of luck with them." She turned and sashayed out of the room.  
Savage turned back to the group of six. "You're still a few people short. After all, your friend Anzu is outside, Duke, Mai, Ishizu and Serenity never showed up and Bakura, Yami and Seto are all far away from here all on their lonesome in different buildings. You can't defeat me."

" True, but they will be here any minute," Kaiba said. Savage turned around looking at Savage. Kaiba had his hand on his collar. " There's more than a mic on this collar. It can record messages and send them like a virus to people's phones. The same phones those people own."

" Kaiba, you're alive!" Yugi yelled in joy. " But how did you get here?"

"That would be courtesy of me." Bakura smirked and stepped out of the shadows, his eyes narrowed dangerously at Savage. "You should really increase your number of guards. And their experience. And weapons. You know what, you may have just left a key in my pocket; it was simple to get out."

" That's eight. Is anyone else going to show up or are we going to start this

That's eight. Is anyone else going to show up or are we going to start this fight the eight of you against me?"

"The Pariah will be here in a moment," Bakura replied.

Savage was so busy going after one person to ruin the lives of another person that he forgot about the people who help the people he was after. He knew the police would soon join these people fighting him. It was time to use his most powerful weapon...his voice.

" You know, Jounochi, I told your lover Kaiba to sleep with your best friend Yugi and he did it...or should I say THEY did it."

"And I know that you pretended to be Pegasus and blackmailed them into doing it," Joey replied easily, glaring at Savage.

" Pegasus? You think Pegasus wouldn't do the same thing? That man lives to torment people. What, you think just because he created cards he stole from stone that makes him a good man? You get close to a snake it will bite you."

"But we know that he was missing for a while and then you showed up on his island thanks to Roland," Joey replied, arms folded.

Savage gritted his teeth and looked at Ryou. "And what about your yami? He's been cheating on you with Marik behind your back this whole time."

" I don't...we're not..." Ryou had no words he could say to Savage. His yami has brought him nothing but misery over the years but like Yugi's yami they still had fun together.

He hesitantly met Bakura's gaze. Bakura's eyes were blazing with fury for Savage but they also held concern for Ryou.

" The Egyptian's are bigger savages than me. They don't care about human lives-the slaves and the many lives taken in the most unspeakable tortures to man-your yami's were born to live like them: torture and control the population."

"Leave them alone!" Malik yelled. His fists were clenched. "You have no idea who they are or what they're like. Not all Egyptians are like that; my sister and brother definitely aren't for one thing! And my yami saved me from my father before anything even worse could happen to me, and even if he didn't go about it in the best way, he still did a lot more for me than anyone in my life! SO YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE HE DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT HUMAN LIFE!"

Marik appreciated what Malik said about him. Marik however was so good at hiding his expressions with his scary face no one could see it. He just stood postulating and waiting for the fight they would have against Savage.

"Looks like your yami doesn't really care what you say about him," Savage shot back. "I guess he doesn't care about you like you want him to or like how you care about him."

Malik was so angry he used his Millennium Rod again.

"You know, I think I might actually be getting the urge to obey you... wait... no, sorry. False alarm." Savage smirked.

Malik's attempt to control Savage was failing but Savage felt a large pain in the back of his head. It was Kaiba hitting him with his hand. Kaiba was a lot stronger than Jounouchi and Tristan, he gave him that.

He almost winced but managed to stop himself. "You're still not strong enough." Malik growled and the rod grew brighter. Feeling a hand on top of his own, Malik blinked in surprise and looked up to find that it was Marik adding his own power to the rod.

Savage could feel it now. It was a wave of power radiating out of the Millennium Rod. Savage was then pushed back by the power of the rod. Savage was almost pushed into the wall but he managed to walk closer to the rod.

Then the Millennium Ring began to glow and he looked to the side to see Ryou and Bakura both holding hands to share their power and make the Ring stronger. Savage staggered slightly under the power of both objects.

Savage knew he couldn't fight this overwhelming power by himself. He needed some kind of help. One help he wouldn't get was his wife who only sat and watched while he was being defeated by the two young teenage boys and their yami's.

Then he felt a third power and looked in disbelief as Yami stood next to Yugi, holding his hand as the Puzzle began to glow.

' _Not him too!'_ Savage thought not knowing how to handle all three of the yami's.

Bakura smirked. "This is what happens when you mess with us and hikaris."

Savage knew he did bad but why did he deserve to lose against a bunch of teenagers? Suddenly Yuuichi stepped up beside him. "I warned you I would help him if you tried to kill him."

Something strange happened. The Millennium Rod wasn't working anymore. Malik's eyes widened in horror. The Ring stopped glowing.

" It's a shame you didn't figure it out sooner," Yuuichi said putting her hand on her heart. " I absorb energy from your Millennium Items. I'm not human. I sold my soul to the devil long ago.

"Then why haven't you stopped the Puzzle?" Bakura asked. She hesitated. "You can't, can you?"

She smiled evilly. " I made a promise to the one who owns the puzzle. His Millenium Item is part of our contract agreement."

"So... you CAN'T stop it," Bakura clarified.

" No." Yuuichi put her hand on Savage's shoulder. The two of them smiled evilly together. Her beautiful red lipped teeth with his big and strong white teeth. " But not even the Millenium Item can stop the magic of all of Greece."

"Can the magic of all of Greece ward off the power of all of Egypt?" Marik put a hand on Yami's shoulder. His and Malik's energy flooded into the Puzzle.

" I'll show you what the power of Greece can do!" Savage roared. A red aura surrounded Savage as he yelled in anger.

Bakura hesitated. He could either help the man whose father slaughtered his entire village or he could put Ryou in danger. Again. He put a hand on Yami's other shoulder, and his and Ryou's power ran into the Millennium Puzzle as well.

" You will not defeat me with your Millennium Items," Savage said. His aura was growing bigger as he advanced closer to the three of them. Their powers were great but it was only slowing him down making him angry. " You. Will. Not. Defeat. Me. With. YOUR MLLENIUM ITEMS!"

"Of course they will!" Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. To their surprise, more power flooded into the puzzle.

' _How can someone who does not control a hikari give one more power?'_ Savage thought. Yuuichi had to watch as her husband was being pushed towards the wall.

Seto took Joey's hand and Tristan put his hand on Malik's shoulder. Even more power joined the rest in the puzzle. They might have not had Anzu or all their other friends but the power Savage was facing was too much for him. Savage wouldn't stop pushing forward even if he exploded fighting their power.

He continued to push. Their powers were almost equal in strength. "You're not going to defeat me!" Savage roared. "You hikaris are too weak, you yamis are too unemotional and nothing gets through to you and you three don't even have powers!"

Savage was right and wrong. He was right about them not having enough strength but wrong that they couldn't get through to him. Especially after his insults. "You'll regret ever saying those words," Marik growled. The puzzle glowed even brighter and forced him back into the wall.

" Savage!" Yuuichi cried seeing her husband being thrown into the wall. The only thing that stopped her from hurting Yugi and taking his puzzle was her promise. " Savage, Greece! Greece must win not Egypt!"

"I know!" He called, forcing himself to push against the puzzle's now overwhelming power.

Savage pushed too hard against the Millennium Puzzle's power. His fingers were broken one at a time. The problem with Savage was he could break every part of his body and nothing would happen.

He growled and kept pushing. His hands and wrists broke, followed by his arms. "It doesn't have to end this way," Yugi called. "Please just stop!"

Marik expected Savage to say no. Why would he stop fighting? Marik didn't care if he did lose his life. To his surprise Savage got on the ground and sighed.

" I give up."

Everyone, even Yugi, seemed surprised by his statement and slowly, the Puzzle stopped glowing.

" Do you really mean it?" Yugi asked Savage.

" Yes. I promise to leave and never come back," Savage said.

"I don't trust him," Marik growled, eyes narrowed.

" I don't trust him either," Jounouchi said. " Not after he burned my apartment down." Jounouchi stopped getting angry and let out a sigh. " But I promised we would let you go."

"Are you insane?" Marik asked incredulously. "He could have killed everyone!"

" But we can't just kill someone," Tristan said. " That would be murder. We would be arrested."

"Technically, sending him to the Shadow Realm wouldn't be killing him," Bakura muttered darkly, his glare fixed on Savage.

" Go ahead and send me to the Shadow Realm, you monster," Savage spat at Bakura. " You can't hurt me. I am too insane to know what pain feels like."

"Don't call him a monster!" No one had expected Ryou to yell. The soft-spoken boy rarely raised his voice above normal speaking level.

" I wish I could make everyone of you Egyptians suffer. I wish I concocted a better plan to take your Millennium Items. Send me to the Shadow Realm but I'm not the one who is bad here...all of you from Egypt including you Seto Kaiba are the evil ones!" Savage rubbed his hand cursing quietly to himself.

"That's not true! They may not have led the purest of lives but they grew up in a different time! Yami and Seto were expected to act that way, Bakura was forced to become who he is and Marik... well I don't really know his circumstances but I'm sure he had a good reason aside from being psychotic. But you... You nearly killed us for your own petty revenge! At least they fought each other head on with very few tricks, but you blackmailed and tortured us all to get rid of the millennium items!" Ryou yelled. His body was shaking - whether out of fear, rage or grief, no one knew - and his fists were clenched. "If anyone's the monster here, it's you! Not them! Do you even know what they're like now outside of battle?"

" Their very important people who are allowed to inhabit the minds of others because they couldn't stay dead with the rest of the world," Savage said blaming the ones who came from the past.

"Wrong." Savage blinked in surprise. "Yes, Yami was a Pharoah, but Bakura was a thief and Marik was just a civilian. Do you think any of them wanted to be trapped in those objects for thousands of years?"

Savage was tired of hearing the same Egyptian story everyday. He looked at Yuuichi and smiled.

"At least we know the truth, right darling?"

She purred in agreement.

" Yes," he smiled closing his eyes. That smile didn't last long when he looked at all the people he had harmed. " It's too bad I have to go to the Shadow Realm now."

"Actually no, I think it's more of a relief to us." Shadows began to move towards Bakura but he paused when Ryou put a hand on his arm.

"Wait..."

" What?" Bakura asked in an upset and angry tone.

Ryou flinched slightly but didn't move his hand. "Don't... if you do, you'll be just as bad as he says..."

Bakura looked at Ryou's small eyes remembering how kind he was. Bakura laughed evilly. " At least I don't have to listen to another word that comes out of his mouth."

"Bakura please, don't do this. I know you're better than what he thinks, even if you don't like to show it," Ryou mumbled softly. His doe-like chocolate coloured eyes were pleading.

Savage could feel the Shadow Realm beneath his feet. He could fear the voices of people Bakura had trapped in there. They were screaming he was next.

"Bakura..." Ryou held his gaze firmly even though his body was still shaking. But it was so unnoticeable that had Ryou not had his hand on Bakura's arm, he wouldn't have noticed. "I'm begging you... please don't send him there..."

" Wait." It was Savage's wife Yuuichi. He listened to what she had to say. Yuuichi walked up to her husband Savage and wrapped his arms around his big muscles. " I'm the one who made him turn against you Egyptians. If your going to take anyone take me with him."

Bakura wanted to do it. He so desperately wanted to make them both pay; for insulting him and his family, and for hurting his hikari. But despite this, and despite how much he would deny it if ever asked about it, Ryou's words were affecting him.

" Tell me one thing," Bakura said with a change of heart. " If I let you go will we ever see you again?"

"Don't tell me you're thinking of letting them go?" Marik asked incredulously. Bakura remained silent.  
Savage and his wife exchanged a look. "What do you think, dear?" Savage asked.

Yuuichi transformed. A heart made of fur stuck out of her chest and horns as well a tail grew out of her. " I think we belong where we were born."

He nodded in agreement and looked back at Bakura. "No. You won't see us again. Unless you happen to visit Greece, but even then it's unlikely. Greece is a big place after all."

With their farewells Yuuichi turned into a winged demon completely red and carried Savage with strength no one expected someone as thin as her to have. They left to go to whatever part of Greece they came from.

XXX

Bakura watched with an impassive expression as the left only for a small, muted gasp of surprise to leave his lips as Ryou hugged him. "Thank you, 'Kura..." he mumbled quietly

Yuuichi was true to her word. She never came back and left with Savage to Greece.

Once Marik and Malik got home, Malik collapsed onto the couch, relishing in the softness of the cushions after the night of sleeping on the cold, cement floor in the warehouse.

Marik did something new. He made Malik a nice cooked dinner of sale, meat made at the right temperature, and delicious bite-size pieces of fish.

Malik's eyes widened at the sight of the meal. He had only begun eating meat recently, and it had quickly become his favourite type of food, and Marik had managed to get all of his favourite meats for him. "Marik..."

" What?" Marik asked. " Do you have a problem with me?"

Malik shook his head and smiled at him. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

Marik blushed. He looked at Marik with his mouth wide open. It was hard for Marik to think of something to say next.

After a moment, he regained control of his voice. "Ironically, it's my way of saying thank you to you. You didn't have to stand up for me earlier."

"Of course I did. And even if I didn't, I wanted to."

XXX

Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi reconciled. Jou wasn't happy about Kaiba and his best friend in a hotel, but he was there trying to protect him. Jounouchi and Kaiba were staring at each other in a bed.

"I'm sorry," Seto mumbled softly." I thought you hated me again," Jounochi mumbled. " I thought you went back to hating me like in Duelist Kingdom."

Seto laced his fingers beneath Jounouchi's chin and tilted his head up so that the blonde was meeting his gaze. "I could never hate you. How could I when I love you?"

Mokuba was at his favorite restaurant eating vanilla parfait with chocolate sauce sprayed on it and a cherry on top. He knew what his brother was doing in that hotel.

He sighed, hoping that things would work out okay.

Mokuba wanted his brother to find love and he wanted to find love when he gets older. Mokuba didn't care if his brother wanted to find a boy, but Mokuba wanted to find a girl.

At least he knew that if someone could get past his brother's cold, thorny barriers, he knew that he would find someone.

XXX

Tristan was riding on his motorcycle. He bought a new helmet for his motorcycle, a red helmet.

Seeing two familiar faces on the side of the road, his eyes widened and he slowed to a halt. "Serenity? Duke?"

Tristan didn't pay much attention to Joey's sister since Battle City and he was always jealous of how much time she spends with Duke.

"Tristan!" Serenity smiled at him as he climbed off his bike and removed his helmet. "We were looking for you!"

" You were?" Tristan asked. Knowing Duke he was probably going to rub his face Serenity was dating him, he thinks.

"Yeah; we were really worried," Serenity replied. "Where were you?"

Tristan simmered down. " I was helping Yugi and Kaiba against some psychopath from Greece."

"Greece?" Duke raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

" Is Jou okay?" Serenity asked. " He didn't get hurt from the man who burned down his apartment?"

" Who told you about that?" Tristan asked.

"We went to see him earlier but the apartment was empty and it was on fire..." Serenity replied.

" Did one guy really burn down his apartment?" Duke asked. " And were you really in the apartment when it burned down?"

"No, I wasn't. Seto, Yami, Marik, Jou and Bakura were there, but they're all fine," Tristan replied. "And yeah, it was one guy. One psychoticly strong guy that nearly fought back against three millennium items, but still one guy. "

" Wow, you must have been so brave against them." Serenity gave Tristan her smile that made even the playboy Duke fall in love with her. Now Duke was jealous of him and her.

Duke and her weren't dating.

Duke frowned at Tristan but said nothing. Even if he did flirt with Serenity a lot, he did love her and therefore wouldn't tilt the scales unfairly in his favour. If she loved Tristan (and Tristan obviously loved her), then so be it. It wasn't meant to be. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be heaartbroken if this was the case.

" I was paid today so why don't the three of us have dinner together?" Serenity said. She suggested they get along. Tristan and Duke didn't get along okay, but they liked to make Serenity think they did.

"That sounds great." Tristan smiled at her sweetly.

Serenity looked both ways before she walked the other side of the sidewalk. Duke and Tristan pushed each other following her. Serenity smiled. She knew they didn't get along but she was happy they would try for her.

XXX

When they got home, Ryou did the first thing that he always did when he had acted out of line. He bowed to Bakura. "I'm sorry..."

Bakura blinkked in confusion. "What for?"

"I shouldn't have stopped you from sending Savage to the shadow realm," Ryou mumbled, not looking at him. "But I didn't want you to become as bad as he said. Not when I know how good you are..."

Bakura sighed and gently grasped Ryou's hands, pulling him out of the bow. "I'm not angry at you."

Ryou felt like Bakura was going to kiss him. Their fingers were intwined and he was looking at Ryou the same way a man stares at a girl in candlelight.

He felt himself blush slightly and he looked down. "Ryou, look at me." Bakura's voice was soft rather than demanding.

Ryou wanted Bakura to kiss him. It sounded like itching a man kissing his yami but Bakura's lips he imagined were soft.

When Ryou didn't look up at him, Bakura laced his fingers beneath Ryou's chin and gently tilted his head up. Chocolate brown met the colour of dried blood and Ryou noticed that the distance between them was smaller than before.

" Ryou," Bakura said to his yami.

"Yes?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

" What do you want to do?"

Bakura was silent for a moment. "This." He pressed a soft kiss to Ryou's lips.

XXX

Anzu was trying to call Yugi but all she got was either a voice mail or his grandfather saying Yugi was busy creating a new deck. She has been trying to call him the entire weekend.

She sighed and leaned back against her bed, wondering if she had done something wrong. Sure, she didn't fight against Savage and Yuuichi, but had Jou and Tristan allowed her to go in with them, she certainly would have done her part.

" I just have to give Yugi a little more time so we can consult what we want to do together," she said to herself.

She sighed and lay back on her bed, closing her eyes. Until he decided he was ready to talk, she would just have to wait.

XXX

Yugi was building a new deck like his grandfather said. There was someone else around him and he knew Anzu was calling him, he just didn't answer him.

"You need to call her back at some stage, you know," Yugi commented.

Yugi knew he had to. Anzu was his friend, he couldn't ignore her forever.

"I just... I can't deal with her right now..."

Yugi knew he didn't hurt Anzu so why was he afraid of her? Sighing, he added one more card to his new deck before setting it down, completed.

" Good, your finished. Now why don't you ask your grandfather if you can use the phone so we can call Anzu."

Yugi hesitated before nodding. "Okay."

Yugi walked downstairs to use his grandfathers telephone. But when he got to the bottom of the stairs someone was waiting for him.

"Anzu?"

It was Anzu. She thought she could go to sleep but she urged herself to get out of bed and see what Yugi was doing.

"Hi, Yugi." She smiled at him. He hesitated before returning the smile.

" Hi Anzu...I'm sorry I didn't return your calls," he said.

"Don't worry about it; I know you were busy making your new deck."

Yugi rubbed his spiky hair. He didn't know what else to say to her.

"Yugi...Is everything okay?"

" I'm fine," Yugi lied. The reason he was shaking his head was the same reason he didn't know what else to say to her. He was going to tell her something he's wanted to say since Duelist Kingdom.

" Anzu..." He paused. Looking at that face with her hand close to her face hand he couldn't say the words I Loved You. She was his best friend...Yugi was bisexual...he continued to act like she was a friend and nothing more.

But as much as he loved Anzu, he also loved Yami.

" Go on a date with her," Yami said.

Yugi sighed but nodded. "Anzu, would you... like to go on a date with me?"

Anzu smiled and nodded her head. She reached her hand and grabbed Yugi's hand. It was never too late to go on a date in Domino City.

Yugi followed her out of the game shop and into town.

There was still a lot of things Yami was happy about. Yugi's happiness was one of them. Yami went back into the Millennium Puzzle.


End file.
